User blog:Monkee Handz/Major Requirements for Trial
Since there are people that require some help for Trials, I'll take my time and come up with the necessary requirements in order to get through the trials easily and effectively. (And yes, I'll get to my fan-fic upload soon.) Karl Trial It's really simple: bring in a mono-Thunder team. That's it. If you don't have Lucana or Rashil, bring in May. She's a good enough healer for this challenge. You don't have Rowgen? Grafl. Yes, Grafl is capable enough to deal major damage with his semi-RAoE BB. Also, have a status nullifier if possible. Stimulants are good if you don't have one. If you remember when to guard, you're good. (And yes, Thunder Ores and Seals would definitely help) Grahdens Trial Again, this is really easy (easier than Karl, IMO): have a status nullifier (or Stimulants), Grah friend, and healer (or two three). Remember when to guard, and you're good to go. Maxwell Trial Okay, this one is the killer one. The unit requirement is stricter than the previous two. It's necessary to have some defensive lead (Grah, Tridon, etc.) and some battery (passive BB generator) (Lilly Matah is best; Orna and Eva are allright). Also, It's also good to have a mitigaor (Oulu, Narza, Darvanshel, and Shera). Status nullifier is good to get through Abaddon in a cinch. Healer is a must. Infinite SBB users are good to avoid being in the dreaded Sacred Song loop. Not only do you have to remember when to guard, you need to remember what moves she does each turn (it helps to determine if you should mitigate now or later). A method that I use is to count the number of times Juggernaut and Abaddon use their powerful AoE (Neoplasma Blast and Evil Hole, respectively). When those two use their powerful AoE (which is every 4 turns), that means that Maxwell is supposed to use Sacred Song. You can use that as a mental guide to keep track on where you are. Cardes Trial Strangely, this is easier than Maxwell, IMO. The good news is, there's no turn counter or DEF ignore! (Oracles are alright!) That being said, the people here hit quite hard. Anyways, same thing like Maxwell: healer, mitigator, nullifier, defensive lead, and generator. Infinite SBB is alright here, but what you really need is a Paralyzer. This is key in order to reduce your damage input since Luther (who Cardes summons) WILL remove an individual's buffs (including the mitigation). What's even more of a killer? One squadding this Trial is nearly impossible since Zebra has an OHKO move (unless you're boss like Grand Summoner Ushi). So that's why you need 2 good teams in order to survive this trial. So yeah...better have two mitigators... (edit: actually I believe you can one-squad him. You just better hope that that team won't die in the Cardes part if you packed a Revive and 2 Revive Lights.) (edit dos: If you're lazy and want to get this trial done and over with, you can run a double Maxwell lead and have Light units with you Hogar and Len. It works for the most part.) So...I guess that's it. Uploading the fan-fic soon, since I have other things to do right now... Category:Blog posts